Sonic As Van Helsing: Backstage And The Film
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: Made in assotiation with VanFullMoonHelsing; a remake of Van Helsing featuring Sonic the Hedgehog! Co-Staring Scourge the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and more! Rated M for Blood, and Strong Language. Please Review. FIVE REVIEWS EQUAL A NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

_**Backstage:**_

_**(HTKWolfe walks onto a movie set dressed like a director, a clipboard in one hand, and a megaphone in the other. **_

**HTKWolfe:"Okay everyone, please come together for role call!" He goes through the list of names, and finds everyone accounted for. "Good, now, just a reminder in case anyone forgot, we're here today to remake an old movie, and one of my favorites; Van Helsing! Before we move on are there any questions?"**

_**Amy Rose raises her hand.**_

**HTKWolfe: "Yes Amy?"**

**Amy: "Um, not to be rude or anything, but isn't there already a remake of this movie with us in it?"**

**HTKWolfe: "That's a very good question, Amy. Yes, another author by the pen-name of VanFullMoonHelsing has a remake of Van Helsing that has been up on the net for about a year now. Thankfully I checked when the idea came to me to see if anyone had beat me to the punch. I've already talked with VanFullMoonHelsing, and described what we're going to do with this story. She gave us the go-ahead, just in case any picky reviewers try to flame us."**

_**Tails raises his hand.**_

**HTKWolfe: "Yes Mr. Prower?"**

**Tails: "How is this remake going to be so different?"**

**HTKWolfe: "I'm glad you asked! Ours is going to have a few minor changes from the movie. By a few minor changes, I mean that anyone who has seen the movie is barely going to recognize the story after I'm finished. The original movie takes place in the eighteenth century, but we're going to modernize it here. The casting is going to be different for the most part here, compared to VanFullMoonHelsing's Fanfic, and I'm going to do my best to keep all of you true to your original characters. Sonic, this means that as Van Helsing you won't have to kill/maim anybody, okay?"**

_**Sonic heaves a huge sigh of relief, and gives HTKWolfe a thumbs-up.**_

**HTKWolfe: "Okay, so any more questions before we get started with the opening scene? … No? Good! Now everyone who's supposed to be in this scene get into position!**

**Aaand... ACTION!")**

_**Prologue **_

_**Romania, Transylvania**_

It's not a peaceful night by any sense of the word. The sky rages with a lightning storm, occasionally striking the towers of a large castle. In the forest below the castle are hundreds of pinpricks of light. Torches, held aloft by an angry mob of Mobians. Near the head of the group walks an ash gray hedgehog dressed in a dirty black suit, and a top hat. His face is a mask of barely contained excitement as the mob advances on the foreboding Keep.

Meanwhile, inside the castle is a laboratory with a strange assortment of machinery. In the center of a ring of computer consoles, and keyboards is a large glass capsule filed with yellow fluids. Lightning strikes a metal tower on one of the castle's towers, and electricity cascades around the capsule. Inside, a creature writhes with a silent shout of pain.

"It's alive..." A human scientist watches his creation in wonder. He's rather fat, bald, and sports a mustache of dark gray hair. "It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!"

A loud crash brings him back to reality, and he rushes to the window to see what's happening. He widens his eyes at the sight, the mob has reached the gates! A group of Echindas is trying their best to smash in the gates with their fists, and the gray hedgehog looks up to see the doctor's silhouette against the window. The doctor recognizes him as Spike, the local Undertaker.

Spike raises his torch to point at the window, and shouts something the doctor cannot hear. Whatever it was, his words have spurred the mob even harder. The doctor steps away from the window, his emotions ranging from disbelief, to despair, to outright panic. He turns away, not sure of what to do.

"Success!"

"GAH! Oh, Scourge, it's just you," The aged doctor clutches his chest as the familiar green hedgehog walks past him to the window. Scourge is dressed in his typical sunglasses, and frayed leather jacket that exposes the twin scars on his chest.

He has a look of wonder on his face, "I was beginning to think you couldn't do it, Gerald." Scourge eyes the mob below disdainfully, "Too bad these people got to be such spoilsports."

Gerald Robotnik is barely listening, "I have to escape this place!" He bolts into the next room to pack some bags.

"And where are you going to go?" Scourge leans on a rail on a suspended walkway, looking down at the frazzled doctor. "Most of your experiments have already convinced most of the world that you're crazy. Why else would you have to put your lab in such a backwater place like this? Hell, I'm willing to bet that's why the mob is outside." Lightning flashes, momentarily illuminating the mocking, shark-toothed grin on his face.

"I'll take him far away, where no one can ever find him," Gerald doesn't look up as he hurriedly stuffs articles of clothing into a wooden trunk.

"Sorry, bud," Scourge says from his stance on top of the fireplace behind Gerald. "But I can't let you do that." Gerald turns to look at Scourge sharply. Scourge continues, "You've been very useful, but I'll be taking him off of your hands now."

Gerald is a little scared as he gives Scourge a confused look, "I don't understand..."

Suddenly Scourge is standing on top of the trunk, slamming it shut. Gerald has always known about Scourge's speed, but it still unnerves him at the best of times.

"Why do you think I brought you here, and gave you this castle," Scourge snarls, he can't stand it when people pretend to be stupid, or are actually stupid. "Why else would I give you all your toys for a lab?"

"You... You said that you believed in my work," Gerald looks at Scourge with a pitiful look.

Scourge grins, "I do." His voice is less angry now, and more amused, "And it's, as you said yourself, "A triumph of Science." But now It'll be a major part in my plans."

Gerald stands, and looks at Scourge suspiciously, "What plans?"

Meanwhile the gates below have been broken, and the Mob charges through. Spike is among the first, and he's grinning like a Loon. _Looks like I'll be busy at work come Sunrise_, he thinks to himself with a maniacal grin.

"My God," Gerald says, backing away from Scourge, and bumping into the tank with his creation. "I would kill myself before helping you." He looks over his shoulder at his creation, which has swam to the side of the tank to look at him curiously.

"Go ahead," Scourge says casually. "I actually don't need you anymore."

Both Gerald, and the creature look at him sharply as Scourge drums his fingers on the tank glass. "I just need him... He is the key..."

Gerald looks at his creation with soft eyes, and presses a hand to the glass, "I could never let him be used for such evil." The creature within looks back at the doctor, and presses his own hand to the Gerald's through the glass.

"I could," Scourge says with a bit of mirth in his voice. He looks over at Gerald, and slowly advances on him with a cold gaze. "In fact, my babes won't leave me alone about it..." Unbeknown to either of them, the creature begins to glare at Scourge with a burning hatred.

Gerald backs up slowly to stay out of reach of Scourge, "Bean, help me!"

A green Duck pokes his head from around some machinery, "Jee, I would Doc... But Scourge is the guy that pays me, plus he scares me."

"Damn straight," Scourge grins, licking his sharp teeth.

Gerald feels something press into his back, and sees a sword hanging on the wall. He hurriedly yanks it off the wall and points it at Scourge, "Stay back!"

Scourge, taken momentarily off guard, reflexively takes a step back before breaking into a wide grin. "You can't kill me, Doc," there's a laugh in his words as he steps into the sword. Gerald watches in horror as the sword blade bends, and then breaks against Scourge's chest. Scourge jumps over the useless hilt, and grabs the doctor by the front of his coat.

Scourge grins at the doctor, showing his teeth, "I make Death wet itself." Scourge grabs Gerald's mustache, and rips half of it off. He yowls in pain, rearing back his head, and clutching his face. With his throat exposed, Scourge lunges forward, and sinks his teeth into the doctor's jugular. Bean looks a bit greener in the face, and turns away towards the window. He sees the mob down below.

Bean's eyes widen, "Hey, there's a party down there! I'll be back later, Scourge!" Scourge doesn't even notice as the duck runs off waving, nor does he notice the glass tank burst open.

Scourge jumps out of the way as the body of Gerald Robotnik crumples to the ground. He makes a face, and spits out the wad of flesh in his teeth. He wipes a hand across his mouth, "Okay, not one of my better ideas. That tasted terrible..."

He trails off as he turns to see the busted tank, still leaking fluids. He looks around in time to see a piece of machinery flying right at him, and knocking him into the fireplace. The creature picks up his creator, and flees the laboratory.

Outside, Bean exits through a side door in the keep, and starts making his way towards the mob. Only a few seconds behind him, the door opens again as Dr. Robotnik is carried away by his creation. Bean turns to look at them, and smiles with a wave.

"Bye! See you later, Professor Gerald!"

His voice carries to the mob, which halts at the sound of the doctor's name. "Look," Spike shouts excitedly. "He's headed to the windmill, come on!" Bean turns at the sound of the approaching mob, and runs up to them. Eager to join the fun, one of the townspeople hands him a torch, and he starts chasing the dead doctor too.

Within Castle Robotnik Scourge tosses the hunk of metal off of him before stepping out of the fireplace. His fur isn't even singed, though he does have to beat a few flames out of his jacket. He does not look pleased in the slightest. The light in the room takes on a purplish hue, and a terrible cry fills the laboratory.

The monster makes it to the windmill, and barricades the door behind him. Then he starts making his way up the stairs of the windmill, his heavy shoes crushing a few bottles of Absinthe on his way up. Outside the mob has surrounded the windmill, angry shouts accompanied by Bean's excited yelling. Beside him stands Spike.

"Burn it," Spike shouts with glee. "Burn it down!"

Bean glances at Spike before tossing his torch onto the windmill. Suddenly almost everyone is throwing their torches, flames licking the ancient wood. Because Absinthe has a large amount of alcohol in it, the windmill is in flames in a matter of seconds. As the mob shouts in triumph, the door on the highest level of the windmill opens, and the creature step out onto the balcony. His breathing is heavy as he eyes the crowd below. He takes a deep breath, and lets out a cry of rage, and anguish.

The mob is abruptly quieted as they take in the image of what will be later called Robotnik's Monster. The body of the doctor rest in the arms of a black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills, and red eyes that seem to glow evilly in the firelight. The Monster is panting as he stares at the mob, and then he takes a deep breath before shouting, "WHY?!"

Spike gives the Monster a look of disgust, and a aged fox beside him faints into the arms of a pair of Echindas. Bean looks around, disappointed. Is the party over already?

Behind the mob is the sound of shattering glass, which attract their attention. An orb of purple light contrasts with the dark storm clouds. It flies across the sky to be met by three more violet lights.

"Hey Scourge!" Bean waves up at his boss from the mob. The Mobians around him begin to panic at the sound of the evil hedgehog's name.

"Scourge?!"

"Did he say Scourge?!

"Run!"

"He's going to kill us!"

With shouts of fear the crowd quickly dissolves as they flee for their lives. The Monster pays them no mind as he watches the still face of his creator. "Father..." He moans, and tears fall from him eyes. He lets loose a final cry of sorrow as the floor beneath him gives way.

Scourge pays the mob no mind as he lands a few meters away from the burning remains of the windmill. The light around him fades, and the three behind him also fade as they land. Female sobs reach his ears as he stares at the dancing flames. He balls his fists as his plans literally go up in smoke.

_This isn't over,_ he vows silently. _Not by a long shot..._

_**Backstage:**_

_**(**_**HTKWolfe: "Aaaand CUT! That's a wrap people! Nice work Scourge, go have have a drink. Honestly I wasn't sure how this was gonna turn out, considering this was my first time working with you, and Bean."**

**Scourge: "No sweat, I'm having fun out there."**

**HTKWolfe: "Glad to hear it, because you're one of the major players in this story."**

**Sonic: "Oh he's a Player alright," Sonic doubles over laughing.**

**HTKWolfe: "Can someone get Sonic to the Make-up department? And somebody get him his costume!"**

**Sonic: "Wait... Costume?"**

**HTKWolfe: Is handed a Notice, "Um, people, we have an issue! We just got a notice from our Plot Bunny sponsors that if we can't get at least five reviews per chapter then they'll refuse to help us post the next chapter." Looks towards the reader, "That means we need your help out there, Please reveiw!")**


	2. Chapter 2

**Backstage:**

**(HTKWolfe walks on set)**

**"Okay people, our sponsors have decided to cut us some slack this ONE time, and decided two reviews are goo enough to let us post this next chapter!"**

**Scourge rolls his eyes, "Translation, he already had this chapter typed up, and he's posting it hoping to get more reviews."**

**"That too, but the way I said it sounds much more interesting."**

**Amy runs up, "Hey! According to this script-!"**

**"Amy! Don't give away the story!"**

**"But-!"**

**"Later okay? We got to get this chapter out, or we're out of business!"**

**(Everybody rushes to their stations)**

**"Okay, ACTION!"**

_**Chapter One**_

_**One Year Later**_

_Damn this thing is itchy,_ Sonic Van Hedgehog walks down one of the back roads in Paris. He's dressed in a black trench-coat, a fleece bandanna across his muzzle, and an oilskin hat. Typically he only wears his gloves, and shoes; but recent circumstances have forced him to go in disguise these days. Just as that thought crosses his mind, his eye falls on a WANTED poster for him. He doesn't read french, but he can guess pretty well that the price is quite high. He takes it down off the wall, admiring the picture of him on it. He's looking into the camera with his trademark grin, and thumbs-up.

_Not a bad picture though,_ Sonic thinks to himself. Suddenly he hears a loud scream, followed by a deep, throaty laugh. Sonic weaves through the alleyways as fast as he can, and eventually he finds what he's looking for. On the ground in front of him lays a young wolf, a little girl apparently. She's covered with cuts, bruises, and and she's unconscious. Sonic checks her pulse, it's steady, and she moans at his touch. Looks like she'll be coming to soon. As Sonic stands to leave, something catches his eye. Clenched in the girl's hand is a red spine, much like Sonic's quills. He takes it from her, and inspects it with a sigh.

As Sonic turns away he sees a red figure scaling the wall of a nearby church. Without missing a beat, Sonic follows after it.

Sonic looks through the church, eventually finding his way into the bell tower. He steps around a large bell, eyes, and ears scanning for the slightest warning of danger. Slowly he walks into the middle of the room in time for a familiar face to appear right in front of him with a growl.

"Hey buddy," Sonic grins while pulling down his bandanna.

Knuckles the Echidna drops down from the ceiling, a cigar in his teeth, and a mad gleam in his eye. From what Sonic can tell, Knuckles had snapped when his beloved Master Emerald had been taken from him over a year ago, and he'd been hilariously defeated in his attempts to protect, or reclaim it. He'd spent a few moths hopping bars before finally going on a rampage.

"Well, look who it is." Knuckles takes a drag on his cigar and lets out the smoke through a crazed grin.

Sonic gulped, "I missed you in London, buddy."

Knuckles jumped over Sonic, and begins scaling the beams in the tower, "No you bloody did not!" Knuckles holds up an arm to show a healing burn on his side, "You got me good."

Sonic scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that. GUN sent me to get you Knuckles-"

"It's Mr. Hyde now," Knuckles growls as he circles Sonic from above.

_Yup, he's lost it,_ "Okay, Mr. Hyde, your wanted all through Europe for attacking twelve men, ten women, four-"

"Four children," Knuckles cuts him off. "Three old goats, and a rather nasty chicken-fight. Heh, that was like a huge pillow-fight, all the feathers." Knuckles stops to sit on one of the beams, "So you go by "Van Hedgehog" these days, eh?" The mocking tone isn't lost on Sonic.

"And you're out of your mind," Sonic retorts.

Knuckles hops down to stand in front of Sonic, taking another drag on is cigar, and blowing a smoke ring at Sonic, "Now we all got our little problems, right _buddy?_" Knuckles grinds his cigar out on one of his fists, and smashes the rest of it onto Sonic's nose.

Sonic tries to keep his cool as he calmly plucks it off his schnoz, one wrong move, and Knuckles would attack him. "The higher-ups at GUN want me to bring you in so they can screw your head on straight."

Knuckles hops over Sonic, grabbing his hat as he lands, "I bet they bloody would." He looks the hat over before putting it on.

Sonic was having a harder time keeping it together now. He's the fastest thing alive, and he happens to like that hat, it makes him look like Indiana Jones. "Of course I don't mind play around a bit first, but I might wind up putting you on a stretcher." Sonic turns to grin at Knuckles, "Why don't we let you pick, huh?"

Knuckles rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Hm, do lets." Suddenly Knuckles lashes out with a backhand that sends Sonic flying into a statue. Knuckles laughs as he runs off into the shadows.

Sonic groans as he sits up, and walks back into the middle of the room. _How did I not see that coming?_

A grunt draws his attention to the far side of the room where Knuckles has dropped from the ceiling, and is running right at him. Time for Plan B.

Sonic presses a button on each of his wrists, and and small black wires wrap around his gloved hands. He crouches, and braces himself for the oncoming Echidna.

"Here I come," shouts Knuckles, jumping into a glide. "Ready or not!"

Sonic rolls under Knuckles, tagging him with his hands. Where they make contact, bolts of electricity leap into Knuckles's red fur. He loses control of his glide, causing him to go head-first into the large bell. The force of the blow causes it to ring right in his ear.

"The bell," he moans as he climbs to his feet. "The bell!"

_One more oughta do it!_ Sonic rushes forward with a hand outstretched. Knuckles sees him coming, and decides to kill two birds with one stone. He grabs the bell, rips it off his hinges, and slams it down on top of Sonic. Knuckles laughs as he picks up the fallen hat, dusts it off, and sets it on his head. A loud whirring sound followed by the sound of smashing wood comes from under the bell. Curiously, Knuckles lifts the bell over his head to see a circular hole broken in the floor.

"Huh," Knuckles says to himself. He looks up sharply as the hat is plucked from his head, Sonic is still in the bell! Sonic reaches out with both hands, and presses them to Knuckles face. With a shout, the Echidna drops the bell, clutching his face. Sonic is forced out of the bell as it rolls to the side. He puts his hat back on, and looks at Knuckles writhing on the floor.

"That should keep him down for a few minutes," Sonic mutters to himself. The former Guardian looks up at Sonic, his face contorted with rage, and second degree burns. _Or not.._

Knuckles charges Sonic, and grabs him by the throat. He uppercuts Sonic in the gut, sending him flying through the ceiling, and onto the roof. Knuckles follows after a moment later.

"Ah, Paris," Knuckles extends his arms magnificently, and then laughs to himself as he walks over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog is still trying to catch his wind as Knuckles grabs him by the back of his neck.

"C'mere," Knuckles growls as he drags Sonic to the roof's edge. "I have a feeling that you'll like the view over here."

Sonic opens his eyes, and looks down while Knuckles chuckles. Sonic says nothing, but he can feel his breath coming back to him.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, _buddy. Au Revoir_!" Knuckles rears back, and throws Sonic off the church. Sonic's not too worried, a fall like this won't kill him. He's fallen from Outer Space, and survived for crying out loud! Then Sonic goes pale... He's falling towards the river!

"Whoa!" Sonic quickly pulls out a gun from his quills, and aims it at the church roof. He prays this can save him, and then he pulls the trigger. A long spike connected to an unwinding cable flies towards Knuckles, transforming into a claw in mid-flight.

"Agh!" Knuckles cries out as the claw catches him by the chest, and digs into his back. Sonic lets out a sigh of relief as he feels himself swinging back towards the church, and then he collides with the side of the building. He looks up, his feet firmly planted on the ground again.

Knuckles looks at Sonic, and then at the claw on his chest, "Oh no. No no no no!"

Sonic grins, if the fall couldn't kill him, then Knuckles will probably survive. _Payback time, buddy!_

Sonic gives the able a good, hard yank, and Knuckles is pulled forwards a step. He almost goes headfirst over the edge, but catches himself by hooking a foot over the stone railing. Sonic yanks again, and Knuckles yells out in pain. Then Sonic looks up in time to see Knuckles laugh, and grab the cable. _Uh-oh!_

"My turn!" Knuckles gives the cable a yank of his own, pulling Sonic into the air. Laughing his head off, Knuckles runs across the rooftop. He doesn't realize it once he's run out of roof, and ends up falling over the edge. Knuckles smashes through the roof of the church, leaving behind a comically shaped hole. Knuckles lets out a yell as he rips off one of the claw's prongs, causing the other three to slice him as he sails out of its grip.

Outside, Sonic lands neatly on the top of bell tower in time to hear glass shattering. He looks back curiously, and sees Knuckles headed for the ground. Too late, it occurs to Knuckles to glide, and the echidna goes face-first into the pavement below. Sonic hops off the bell tower, and calmly walks over to Knuckles. He rolls him over with a foot, and Knuckles groans. He sits up for a moment, little Master Emeralds tweeting in a ring around his head, before he promptly faints.

"About time," Sonic pulls what looks like a collar from his quills, and secures it around Knuckles's neck. He presses a thumb to a small, blue panel, and liquid metal pours from the collar. It hardens after a few minutes, encasing Knuckles from the neck-down like a full-body-cast.

Satisfied, Sonic pulls what looks like a gun from his quills, and pulls the trigger at Knuckles. A yellow beam collides with with the unconscious Echidna, and in a flash of yellow he disappears.

"Transport complete," the gun says in a robotic voice.

"Glad to hear it," Sonic quips as he replaces the gun in his quills.

"Hey you!"

"Whoa!" Sonic burns rubber as he dashes off, leaving an angry armadillo in a police uniform shaking a fist at his retreating silhouette.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU VANDAL!"

_**Backstage:**_

**HTKWolfe: "CUT, THAT'S A WRAP! Nice work Sonic, how're you liking the new role?"**

**Sonic: "It's nice, I get to be the hero so I don't have to act too hard," Sonic wipes his nose smugly. "But I thought you said I wouldn't be hurting anybody?"**

**HTKWolfe: "I said "maim/kill", I said nothing about "hurt". Anyhow, Knuckles is a big man, he can take it.**

**Amy: "Hey, when do I come in?"**

**HTKWolfe: "In the chapter after next, promise! That is, assuming our Reviewers stay constant."**

Amy pulls out her hammer, and glares at the reader, "THAT MEANS YOU, PEOPLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Two_**

**Backstage:**

**HTKWolfe smiles as the others gather around for the next scene. "Alright people, this scene was tricky since we're basicly raping this story over until it can't stand-"**

**Amy smashes him with her hammer.**

**"…Ow… I can kick you off the story Amy."**

**Amy raises her hammer again.**

**"Alright! Alright! Now as I was saying we had to make a lot of changes since he was supposed to be going to the Vatican, and so now… Well, you'll see how it turned out. Prower, you're up! Oh, and Amy, I'll be holding you back for one more chapter for hitting me."**

**Amy crosses her arms, and pouts.**

Sonic makes it home to Tails's lab with the rising sun, and quickly sheds his costume. The double tailed vulpine looks over from the stove as Sonic shuts the door behind him.

"Welcome back Sonic."

"Thanks little bro," Sonic stretches. "Man I need some shut-eye."

Tails turns off the stove as he carries his breakfast to the table, "So how'd it go?"

"Knucklehead almost drowned me, and I kinda messed up his face for him. GUN has him now though, and hopefully he's got some serious therapy going for him."

Tails nods, "Great job! Oh, another package came in for you today."

"Another one?" Sonic groans as he picks the box up from beside the couch, and carries it to his room. After making sure the window blinds are shut, and the door is locked he opens the box. Inside are an assortment of magazines which he dumps in the garbage can. One catches his eye however, and he slides it under his pillow for later.

Taped to the bottom of the box is a CD case with a blank disk. Sonic takes it out, and pulls what looks like a suitcase out from under his bed. He opens it to reveal some high tech stuff. The disk is a set of codes used to activate the machine, and GUN changes the codes almost weekly so no one can tap the communications.

Sonic pulls an ear piece from the case, and puts the disk in the right slot. After fixing the device in his ear a hologram of the GUN commander appears in front of him.

"Good morning agent Van Hedgehog," the commander says through the earpiece. "Congratulations on your mission last night… However the collateral damage could have been avoided."

Sonic tilts his head, "Damage?"

"You shattered the Rose Window," the commander explains.

"Ah… Yeah, not to split quills, but that was Knucklehead who broke that."

"Regardless, that was thirteenth century, a part of that church for hundreds of years. A lot of priests are probably wishing you a week in Hell for that."

"When's my flight," Sonic says sardonically.

"Don't get me wrong Van Hedgehog, the Guardian Unit of Nations has had many more successful missions since you joined in return for the forgiveness of you national debt. Still, you're not exactly subtle about it."

"Commander, I'm Sonic Van Hedgehog, and I used to be the world's greatest hero! If you guys are really pulling your end of the deal then how come I'm the most wanted guy in the world?"

The commander sighs, "It would go a lot faster if you didn't keep adding to that debt, Sonic. So far you've broken a leg on the Eifel Tower, broke the nose off George Washington at Mount Rushmore, knocked over the Leaning Tower of Pisa, cracked Hoover Dam-"

"Okay okay, point taken!" Sonic grumbles, "Not that any of that was my fault anyways."

The commander waves to get his attention again, "I know this is hard for you Van Hedgehog, but I promise you that you're helping people here. Which brings me to the details of your next mission."

Sonic stands a bit straighter, time to get serious now.

"Two weeks ago we sent two of our agents to investigate a distress call coming from Transylvania, Romania. We haven't heard from them since, so you can imagine that Transylvania is now a location of interest for us."

"I'll bet," Sonic says.

"There codes have long since expired, and no one we send in there to investigate has reported back to us. Which is why we have decided to send one of our more elite operatives. Your mission is to investigate the situation, and report back to us as soon as you can. We'll give you further orders from there."

The two salute, and then cut the transmission. Sonic retrieves the disk, puts it in its case, and stows the case in his quills. Then he goes to find Tails.

He finds the kitsune repairing some solar panels in the back yard, "Tails!"

A sound like electricity sounds, and Tails stumbles from around the panel to look at his older brother, his fur smoking a little.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?"

"I got my next mission little bro, and I need a ride. The tornado still running?"

"Sure is, where are we headed?"

"Transylvania, Romania," Sonic replies with a smile.

Tails pales, and swallows hard. He nods, and Sonic frowns as they head for the lab.

"What's wrong little bro?"

Tails murmurs something that Sonic can't make out.

"Say what now?"

"…V…Vampires…"

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Tails, _don't_ tell me you really believe in Vampires."

"Well we all know _Werehogs_ exist," Tails retorts.

Sonic has to admit he has a point there. The existence of Werehogs is something that the GUN has been puzzling over for decades. All they know about them is that they appear to have some connection to the moon science can't explain, and somehow contact with silver is lethal to them. Many believe that they are indeed supernatural creatures that science will never be able to explain right.

Sonic is pulled from his thoughts as Tails throws him a bag.

"Now let's see," Tails says as he goes through some cupboards. "Holy water… crucifix… Silver Stake…"

Sonic raises his eyebrow as Tails throws each of the mentioned objects into the bag, "You have got to be kidding-"

His eyes widen as Tails walks over to a Gatling Gun, and heaves a sigh of relief as he walks past it. Instead Tails picks up what looks like a crossbow from a table.

"I thought this would come in handy for future missions," Tails explains. "It has two settings for automatic, and semi-automatic. It's capable of shooting lasers that either stun, or can punch through solid metal."

Sonic tilts his head, "If it shoots lasers then why is it a crossbow?"

"It'll help catch your enemies off guard. Besides, it makes it cool."

Sonic nods, you just don't argue with that kind of logic.

Tails hands it to Sonic, "You can change the setting manually, or by voice command. What do you think?"

"I think you've outdone yourself this time little bro," Sonic says as he looks down the sight. "Hey what's that?"

Sonic picks up a metal ball which makes Tails flinch, "Careful with that, that's a little side project of mine."

"What's it for," Sonic asks while he holds it just out of Tails's grip.

"Not sure yet," Tails replies as he takes it from Sonic finally.

"You built it, and you're not sure what it does?"

"I didn't say that, I just said I don't know what it's for," Tails says as he packs into a small box. "What it does is produce a light as bright as the sun."

"So I can get a tan on the spot," Sonic quips.

"More like blind yourself in an instant," Tails says without humor. "It lets off pure UV radiation, so basically it's a miniature sun when you turn it on. Luckily it burns itself out in about a minute, otherwise it would burn the atmosphere open."

"You scare me sometimes Tails," Sonic watches him put the mini sun in his bag. "So how would I use this?"

"Like I said, you could blind somebody, cook a charging herd of wildebeests, use your imagination Sonic."

"Actually I'm gonna use yours, you're coming with me."

Tails starts, "The hell be damned I am!"

"You just cursed," Sonic says, surprised. "Not very well mind you, but you're a kid Tails, you shouldn't curse at all."

Tails sighs, "Sonic, I'm sixteen now, I think I'm old enough to talk any way I want… Dammit!"

Sonic smirks, "Yeah, but it'll get you in trouble somehow. You know what? If you wanna stay here then you got it! Catch you later, I'll try to bring the Tornado back in one piece."

Tails's eyes go as wide as diner plates as he watches Sonic make his way for the plane.

"SONIC, WAIT UP!"

**(Backstage)**

**"Cut folks, that's a wrap! Nice dialogue here, now let's get to the next scene. Oh, and Amy, you're being moved to the scene after next."**

**Amy: "Awww!"**


End file.
